TOO LATE
by MITZYBABY10
Summary: Eduard Popular Bellla Is the school nerd and he make fun of her when Eduards group bet jacob the new student to get in bellas pants he accepts but what will Edward find Out when years pass and bella is married to Jacob Will it be to Late to say i love you
1. Chapter 1

E.P.O.V

I was walking with my two best friends Emmett and Jasper. I had some girl with blond hair. I didn't even know her name laury, lanna I didn't know. I was walking to my first class English. I went to my locker which was next to the nerdiest girl in the whole school her name was Isabella Swan. This girl had like a 4.5 GPA. When I went to get my book she was coming to get her calculus book. She never looked up and I could smell her hair mmmmm strawberries and freesias. And I remembered when we were small we used to be bestfriend but then she turned all nerdy and stuff and I didn't want to be a loser like her so I ditched her.

FLASHBACK

" Dude your friend is fugly leave her alone and come with us" Emmett said. And so I ditched her

So that day I sat with them instead of our table. I looked at her table and her face was hurt and confused with tears streaming down her face. I looked at her then turned my attention to my new "cool" friends. Since that day me and her have never really talked except when me and my friends go and make fun of her.

END OF FLASHBACK

When I finally looked to her locker she was gone and all I could smell was dirty whore perfume. So I walked to my class which was so boring mostly flirting with girls and talking about the up coming football game. Then we got a new student Named Jacob Black. He looked really strong which qualified for our table and football team. After class we talked and then was always a deal to be in our table.

So me and my friends came up that he had to sleep with Isabella Swan. When we Told him he was all excited and didn't know How Isabella looked. She was walking to her same table she sat for 4 years. She took out a peanut butter sandwich and an apple. We told jacob she was Isabella and he was all mad it was hilarious . After that we told to go sit with her so he went.

B.P.O.V

I was eating my sandwich when some really good looking guy came and sat next to me. "Hey" ,he said. "Hi", I whispered. "Can I sit here", he asked. I nodded. And then I was reading my English book. "Hey, what are you reading", he asked looking down." Um…. Just pride and prejudice" I said. "Cool" he said. "Um …. You want to go out sometime movie after school" he asked " Sure" I said taking of my glasses and letting my hair off of my pony tail.

j.p.o.v

God look what I have to do to be girl sleep with the nerdiest girl. Then she took off her glasses and let her hair fall loose. Geesh she looked beautiful. And I think I was falling in love with her. But she was looking to the cool table. I followed her gaze to the Edward dude. Then she looked down and three tear rolled down her bueatiful face. I took my hand and cleaned her tear she then looked up and gave me a small smile. Then it was time for class I held her hand and I took her to her class which was biology. I left and before I gave her a light kiss on her cheek. And I went to P.E.


	2. NO GOODBYE

E.P.O.V

When all the guys were looking at Jacob I was looking at Isabella. She was eating and Jacob was talking to her she nodded and he sat down. She then took a book and started and then she looked up to stare at me which looked pained. Then she looked down and Jacob touched her face and cleaning something and she smiled at him. I was furious she had never done that with anyone else but him then it was time to go to class and they went hand and hand to her next class which unfortunately was mines to BIOLOGY. He kissed her cheek and left. When I entered the room she was heading to her desk and I came next to her and pushed her to the floor roughly.

"Owwwwww", she yelped. I glared at her and said," Does Mrs. Genius have a boifuend". She just said something under her breath. "What did you say", I screamed realizing nobody was here I slapped her hard. She screamed and grabs her face then she got up and ran out. For the whole class she never came back. And then the next day or for a week and I noticed her bag was still in the corner of the room. I came early from lunched and I opened her bag. Mostly books and journals. And then I found a yellow rose that was laminated to keep it nice and then I remember I gave her that on Valentine's Day when we were in 6th grade.

Flashback

"Hey bells" I yelled "Hi Edward" she screamed. We laughed and then I said "I have something for you bells". "You know I hate surprises" she whined "ok here then" I brought the rose to her. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek before grabbing it. "Thank you" she said twirling around. We walked to class and she smiled and kissed me on each cheek before blushing.

End of flashback

I put it back when I smelled strawberries and freesias. I looked back and Isabella was crying and her hands were extended for her bag I felt like a creep looking through her stuff. When I passed her the bag she ran out of the room to fast for me to catch up and say sorry, and then I saw her with Jacob kissing him in the mouth. He had his hand in her waist bringing her closer. When the broke off she looked back at me and grimaced and she and Jacob left to her car and that the last time I saw both of them. They say the eloped but they actually graduated early they both had enough credits.

3 years later

Since that I am always mad until graduation. I went to acting school and became really famous and rich with the hottest girls as my girlfriend. But the only one I want by my side is my bella. Chief Swan said that she and Jacob went to Florida for college. And that she hasn't come back. But she told him she was coming for winter. And I have to say I am excited to see my swan again.


End file.
